Wisps and Wilson
by Wisps
Summary: Summary : Wisps and Wilson has been stuck in the mysterious world for months and god know what miscellaneous things happens to them during their search for freedom. A-Z Challange 2-4 sentences. Slash fluff-ness(ish) Wilson/Oc Rating:T Warnings: Slash,Wilson/Oc Nudity, Odd Humor, Fluff and Random shit.
1. Chapter 1

Wisps and Wilson

**Summary **: Wisps and Wilson has been stuck in the mysterious world for months and god know what miscellaneous things happens to them during their search for freedom. A-Z Challenge 2-4+ sentences. Slash fluff-ness(ish) Wilson/Oc

Rating:T

Warnings: Slash,Wilson/Oc Nudity, Odd Humor, Fluff and Random shit.

...

...

Enjoy~

* * *

Apples

* * *

Wisps loves apples ever since he was a kid, from the crispy deserts to the raw fruit it self, Wisps loved it.

When Wilson gave a peck to his lips, Wilson tasted like apples.

Wilson was never given a chance to process Wisps' diving tongue in his mouth.

* * *

B for Bio Weapon

* * *

Wilson observed Wisps as Wisps turned his arms into a chainsaw to cut down some trees.

His heart clenched as the word _Bio-Weapon_ entered his thoughts.

The news on the radio said that Bio-Weapons were not human.

But when Wisps turned with a big toothy grin, Wilson couldn't help but think,

_'Wisps isn't a Bio-Weapon, he's human.'_

and smiled back.

* * *

Coldness

* * *

Winter was unforgiving in the lands,with its icy breeze, the freezing temperatures and even more dangerous monsters, but all was forgot when Wilson and Wisps cuddled towards a fire pit blazing, welcoming them to its warmth.

* * *

Death

* * *

Wilson knew Death.

It was everywhere he went.

Family

Neighbors

Friends

Lovers

He stared at Wisps who was deathly still laying next to the fire pit.

Wisps wasn't dead.

But it seemed like it.

Wilson didn't want Wisps to die, so he stayed awake.

* * *

Girl

* * *

The lake was crystal clear and Wisps gave a big whoop and proceeded to drag Wilson to the lake shore with Chester following.

Wisps proceded to take of his clothing and when the top went off, Wilson could help but blurt out something he shouldn't have said.

.

**"Aren't you a girl?"**

**.**

**"..."**

**.***WHACK*

Wilson was left clutching his stomach at the shore and thought as he gleefully looked at Wisps' cute butt.

_"a girl indeed... in a male's body."_

_._

_._

_._

_*CHOMP*_

Chester bit his head.

* * *

Hate

* * *

Wisps hated being alone.

Wilson made sure Wisps didn't stay alone.

* * *

Impressions

* * *

Wisps stared.

To the ridiculous hair, to the snazzy outfit, to the man's sculpted face.

Wisps never expected this man to be in his path when he was looking for bunnies for dinner.

He smiled at him and stuck out his hand,

"I am Wilson, a scientist"

Wisps stared at the hand and shook it slightly.

"I'm Wisps, you're weird."

So much for first impressions.


	2. Chapter 2

part 2 of Wisps and Wilson~

Enjoy`

* * *

Jealous

* * *

Wilson was not jealous. (Wait let me re-write that!)

Wilson was not **jealous** at all.

Certainly not at the rabbits nor the awkward chest/puppy.

But at a tentacle spike.

He was suppose to be the one to rip off that shirt and play with Wisps sensitive stomach.

.

.

.

The author pauses , looking at her screen.

One...

Two...

Three...

She giggled, and went on typing

.

.

.

Wilson was not amused when he got Wisps back frazzled.

* * *

Kittens

* * *

Wisps didn't dare to say anything when Wilson was dressed in a certain suit.

But he couldn't help play with the fake ears and tails and patted Wilson head.

Wilson pouted and Wisps smirked and said,

_"Meow~"_

* * *

Meat

* * *

Wilson was pretty disturb when Wisps ate the meat. Not in a barbarian like way or how he ate it in a blink of an eye.

Wisps ate it raw.

* * *

Nightlight

* * *

Wilson panicked.

They had no more wood to keep the fire going.

But when he told Wisps that the fire was gonna die out,

Wisps turned his hair into a literal fire.

"The night got nothing on me." Wisps replied. Wilson face palmed.

* * *

Orange

* * *

Wisps' hair was originally black before the day he became a bio-weapon.

When Wilson asked what was his favorite color, Wisps turned his hair Orange.

Wisps didn't say anything but it was his favorite because it made him feel safe and cautious.

* * *

Panicked

* * *

Wisps shifted and shivered.

A turn.

A glance.

Pale figure.

A familiar face.

It wasn't everyday when Wilson was in naked with a very odd thing in his hands.

Especially on Wisps' bed.

Wisps panicked and then...

Wisps screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Quell (Maxwell Time~)

* * *

Every time he played that game on the I-touch Wisps got him, he felt so relaxed.

He wasn't sure why but he love Quell.

Maybe he should visit that awkward couple more.

* * *

Reasons

* * *

There were many reasons why they got together. It shouldn't be questioned really.

Especially when a certain one could kill anyone with his hair or any other part of his body... well maybe not his privates but yeah.

You shouldn't question them.

I have a lot of reasons.

-The Writer.

* * *

Shy

* * *

Wisps was shy about his actual gender.

So when Wilson asked why he chooses to be male.

Wisps went bright red and walked away.

Wilson never got his answer.

* * *

.

.

.

Well Review guys~


End file.
